1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil spattering prevention apparatus for a tape recorder, and more specifically, to one or more channels or recesses disposed on a shaft body or shaft supporting holder in a device, such as a tape recorder, to capture and deflect excess oil present on moving parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional tape recorders are typically used for recording and reproducing information on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape. Such tape recorders are usually divided into categories such as video cassette tape recorders (VCR) and camcorders.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional tape recorder comprises a main deck 2 on which a head drum 1 is rotatably disposed, a sub deck 3 disposed on the main deck 2 to be loaded and unloaded, a reel apparatus 4 rotatably disposed on the sub deck 3 for driving a tape reel of a tape cassette, and a power transmission unit 6 for selectively transmitting power of a capstan motor assembly 5 provided on the main deck 2 to the reel apparatus 4.
The reel apparatus 4 is divided into a supply side reel assembly 4a for supplying a magnetic tape from the tape cassette, and a take-up side reel assembly 4b for winding the supplied magnetic tape. FIG. 2 shows an example of the reel assembly 4b, comprising a shaft 10 fixed to the sub deck 3, and a reel body 20 rotatably disposed on the shaft 10. The shaft 10 comprises a stationary portion 11 fixed on the sub deck 3, and a shaft body 13 having a reduced outside diameter extending from the stationary portion 11. The reel body 20 may take various forms as well-known to those skilled in the art.
The reel body 20 is rotatably supported by the shaft body 13. For smooth rotation of such a reel body 20, oil is applied between the shaft body 13 and the reel body 20. However, in the above structure, the oil running down on the shaft body 13 may be spattered during the high-speed rotation of the reel body 20. In doing so, the spattered oil contaminates the surrounding parts thereby causing malfunction of the parts. For example, if a sensing portion 21 provided at the lower part of the reel body 20 and a sensor 25 for detecting the sensing portion 21 are contaminated by the spattered oil, they may not be able to sense the normal operation of the reel assembly.
FIG. 3 shows an example of the capstan motor assembly 5 of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 3, the capstan motor assembly 5 comprises a motor frame 31 disposed at a predetermined distance above the main deck 2, a driving portion 33 disposed at a lower part of the motor frame 31, a rotatable shaft 35 upwardly protruding from the motor frame 31, and a holder 37 for rotatably supporting the shaft 35. The shaft 35 is contact-compressed by a pinch roller with a magnetic tape disposed therebetween. The shaft 35 guides the running magnetic tape in association with the pinch roller and is supported on the holder 37 by a metal bearing 38.
The capstan motor assembly 5 as described above also requires oil to be applied on the metal bearing 38 to reduce a load to the metal bearing 38. However, in case of an excessive oil application, the oil may run down on the shaft 35 and be spattered during the high-speed rotation of the shaft 35, contaminating an exterior of the holder 37. Moreover, the oil on the exterior of the holder 37 may also contaminate the magnetic tape contact-running around the shaft 35. For example, when a tension of the magnetic tape is reduced due to running stoppage or unstable position, the magnetic tape becomes loosened and thus can contact the holder 37. As a result, the magnetic tape can be contaminated by the oil present on the holder.
As described above, oil is required to be applied to a rotary body disposed on a deck of a tape recorder. However, a problem is created when the oil is transferred to the surrounding parts or is spattered by the rotation of the rotary body and thus contaminates the surrounding parts. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus to prevent oil on a rotary body in such applications from being spattered and contaminating surrounding parts.